Falling: AU Missing Scene
by dolphingirl375
Summary: AU. Missing scene from the episode. Rachel and John.


**Falling: AU Missing Scene**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea. But if Steve Byers could be mine, well...that'd be pretty okay.**

**Author's Note: I was sooo looking forward to seeing John meet the parents and soooo disappointed when he didn't. There wasn't nearly enough Rachel and John in the episode. Cranked this out during my thirty minute lunch break. **

**AU. Poetic license. Suspend disbelief.**

* * *

Rachel had been avoiding John all morning. She'd kept herself busy down in the lab and now she was eating lunch in her office. She had the blinds drawn, the lights off and the door closed. She had just finished cleaning up when a soft knock sounded and her door opened.

"Rachel, you in here?" She cursed inwardly for not locking the door. It was John. He saw her sitting in the dim room and said, "What are you doing sitting in the dark? You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just…"

John walked in and closed the door behind him. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"I've been really busy. Lab work and…stuff."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "And…stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, analyses and breakdowns of evidence and…"

"Rach, are you avoiding me?"

"What? No! Of course not. Why would you say that? I…"

"I don't need to be an Alpha to know you're lying." Rachel looked down at her desk. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"About your text...why was dinner with your parents _really_ cancelled?"

"I told you, a family thing came up."

"Rachel." She stood and started pacing nervously around the room. "Are you ashamed of me?" he asked.

"John, no!"

"Is it because I'm white?"

"No. Although I've already warned you that's one concern they'll have."

He stood and walked over and stood in her way so she'd have to stop pacing. "Look at me, Rachel." She reluctantly met his eyes. "Then what is it?"

She sighed loudly. "It's…it's…not you."

"Really? That's all you got?" he said with a smirk, echoing her words to him several weeks ago before they started dating. Rachel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Ohhh…kay. Suppose…suppose my parents like you."

"That would be bad _how_ exactly?"

"It wouldn't. It would be good. _Really_ good," she said. He looked at her puzzled. "It's _me_. I…I…"

John moved closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just say it, Rachel."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "The last time I had a real boyfriend was more than three years ago. If my parents like you then I have no reason for you _not _to be my boyfriend and I just don't know if I can…handle that."

"What happened with your last boyfriend?" Rachel looked around uncomfortably avoiding his eyes. "Rachel, come on. I told you about me and my…situation. _Tell_ me."

She looked down and said quietly. "I haven't been _serious_ with anyone since then and I had to get blind drunk just to _be_ with him. I…I just don't know if I'm ready and...I don't want to have to get drunk to be with _you_."

"Rachel," he whispered folding her into an embrace. "Don't you think _I_ of all people would understand?"

"I'm a freak," she mumbled into his chest.

"No, you're not. You're different and unique and special and that's what I like about you. I haven't been with anyone either. I don't know how I'll handle being touched when we get to that point. You know I'm not going to rush you or make you do something you don't want to, right?"

"I know."

"Then there's no problem."

"I'm _scared_," she said quietly.

John took her face in his hands and made her look up at him. He kissed her softly and caressed her cheek. "Could you do this with your last boyfriend? Without flinching or being drunk?" She shook her head. He ran his hand down her arm to her waist. "What about this?" She shook her head again.

"I think we'll be fine. Let's just take it one step at a time and see what happens, okay?" She nodded. "Now, do you think we can reschedule the dinner? I really do want to meet your family."

"I guess. I just…"

"Shhh," he soothed as he pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

"I don't deserve you," she said.

"Don't be silly," he smiled down at her.

"You deserve someone normal. Not a freak like me."

"You're _my_ freak and I like you just the way you are. Besides, whose to say _I'm_ not a freak?"

"John, I'm serious."

"So am I. We'll be fine. We'll figure it out." He kissed her on the nose and gave her a quick hug. "Now, go make that phone call and reschedule our dinner."

Rachel pulled back and stared up into his baby blues for a minute. "What?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. I think you're right."

"Of course I am," he said cockily. His expression changed to a puzzled one. "About what?"

"We _will_ figure it out. Everything will be fine," she said as she exhaled slowly. John felt her shoulders relax as the tension drained from her.

"_Told_ you."

"Shut up." She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Go call your mother. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later. I'm taking you to dinner after work." John kissed her on the forehead then left.

Rachel smiled as she walked back to her desk and picked up her cell. She dialed her parent's number.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. **

**Let's all just imagine dinner with the Pirzads. I picture John a rousing success; as he said, "I give good parent." (How freaking cute did he look when he said that?!) I think Rachel's parents would be thrilled with _anyone_ willing to date their daughter despite knowing about her ability. **

**That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**


End file.
